


What Are We to Each Other?

by Writerwithagoal



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caroline is an art student, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kat and Elijah are Lawyers, Klaus and Marcel own a Gallery, Kol is in college, TVD talks NYC, The Art Gallery AU no one asked for, fuck Esther and Mikael, so is Rebekah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Caroline and Klaus have spent almost a year together, yet Klaus won't make the trip home to Mystic Falls to meet her mom. Caroline begins to wonder if their relationship is going anywhere or if they've hit their end.





	1. Chapter One

“So you guys are coming home for my birthday?” Caroline’s mom’s voice floated up from the speaker of Caroline’s phone as she finished up her makeup in the bathroom. 

“I don’t know if he’ll join mom, this is so new and Mystic Falls is so...” her voice trailed off leaving the meaning open to interpretation, as she swiped one last coat of lipstick over her lips. 

“I would love to meet this new boyfriend, but I completely understand your point of Mystic Falls,” Liz said, sighing in defeat as she sat in her own kitchen 300 miles away from her daughter. 

“I’ll be home by noon on Friday and I’ll let you know if you need to set up the guest room by Thursday night, okay?” Caroline said after a moment’s deliberation and one last once over in the mirror and then plucked her phone off the counter and took it off speaker. “I can’t wait to see you and tell you all about how this semester and my winter internship went.” 

“Love you too Care, be safe,” Liz said her voice sounding distracted and no longer paying attention to the conversation. Caroline bit her lip and hung up her phone before walking back into their bedroom, his henleys hem brushing the skin of her thigh. 

“Mom is asking if I’m bringing you home to meet her,” she said glaring at her boyfriend of ten months who was lounging on their bed and not at all interested in the conversation with her mother that involved him. 

“Luv, I’ve told you before I’m not really the meet the parents type,” Klaus said not looking up from his sketchbook to look at his girlfriend. 

“Yes, but you also said that you weren’t a move in with your girlfriend type either and yet here we are,” Caroline shot back hands on her hips. Klaus sighed and sat up completely, giving her his sole attention. He bit his lip to keep from grinning at her obvious annoyance which if history could be relied on, would just piss her off more. 

“Caroline, your mother is not going to like me, I’m five years older and technically your employer,” he said as though both things were the worst possible things he could be. 

“You are also kind, funny, caring, and make her only child happier than she could ever imagine,” Caroline said crossly glaring at him and debating how she was going to make his life difficult. “Fine, if you refuse to meet my mother after almost a year of dating I’m going go stay at Kat and Elijah’s place.” 

Caroline spun on her heel at that comment and walked back into the ensuite bathroom to finish getting ready for her day of classes before going down to Chelsea to handle the Gallery’s daily inventory. Klaus sat there in their bed gobsmacked as she shut the door between them and turned on her ‘ _ leave me alone _ ’ playlist. Maybe meeting her mum was more important than he realized. 

By the time Klaus was out of bed and dressed, the front door to their flat was slamming shut and Caroline hadn’t stopped to give him a kiss goodbye.The absence of their morning routine was jarring to him. She’d never been so mad at him before that she didn’t at least give him a kiss goodbye before leaving for class or checking on an installation. 

Sighing, he rubbed his neck and pulled his phone from his pants pocket to look at the blank screen. Not even a text goodbye. Groaning, he downed the rest of his tea and looked at his easel that was sitting off to the side of their apartment half finished and mocking him from across the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline glared at her phone as her best friend responded to her text with less than the required sympathy. Kat and Caroline had moved to New York City about ten years ago and while one went to Columbia and the other went to NYU they’d roomed together all through college, internships, and past boyfriends. Now though Kat was married, she and her husband were less than willing to allow her to crash their newly-wed bliss. 

Sighing, she dialed her favorite man outside of Klaus, and leaned her head back in the cab. Lorenzo and Caroline had been in the same Major at NYU before he had switched to do something different at the university. They’d stayed best friends and honestly Caroline would be lost without him, Kat or their third BFF Bonnie. Their fearsome-foursome had made the big city of New York liveable. 

“Enzo, can I come crash at your place for a night or two?” she asked making sure to pitch her voice into the “I’m close to tears and need you to protect me” tone, that always had him caving. 

“Luv, why is your apartment out of commission?” Enzo’s lower London accent responded and Caroline sniffled strategically right before he caved, “I’m at the UN till five, but you can let yourself in with your key.” 

“Thank you. Thank you,” Caroline gushed and hung up after a few more seconds of flattery about how great Enzo was. 

Feeling less panicked now that her threat was backed up, she sent an email update to Marcel her other boss at Hybrid Gallery and Exhibits. It outlined what she was going to be working on when she got into work later that day after class got over. Sighing she slid her phone into her coat pocket and looked out her window. The buildings flew by and people shouted at each other as they crossed streets and got coffee. It was life in the city. The normalcy of the city around her pulled her brain from stressing about her personal life. 

Now that she wasn’t looking at his smug face and his easy dismissive nature of meeting her mother, she just felt hollow. She’d been so angry she hadn’t stopped for their morning ritual, biting her lip she debated texting him an apology.  Knowing that she had at least five hours before she had to face his smug face she allowed her anger to ebb, she wasn’t really angry. If she honest, Caroline was hurt. 

They’d been dating for five months, when her lease at her apartment in the Bronx had ended,  she’d been apartment hunting for most of their relationship since she’d been given notice that the building was going condo after her lease expired. She had never mentioned or hinted at them living together, what they had was still new and fresh. 

Yet when an apartment interview hinted that they’d feel more comfortable if she was married or in a committed relationship, Klaus had volunteered. He had shown up at the viewing and hinted to the housing committee that he was planning to pop the question soon. Ultimately they’d moved in together and Klaus had leased his old studio apartment in Chelsea to his little brother Kol. 

Fast-forward almost six months and she thought that they were quite happy together in their apartment and their lives intertwined but not codependent. Apparently he didn’t agree, seeing as while she’d sat through endless dinners when his parents came to town or his stuffy older brother Finn. She’d dressed up just to put up with the comments about her upbringing and the poor taste in dating one’s employer. Yet, he couldn’t be bothered to fly to Richmond and a forty minute drive to meet her only relative. Groaning she shook her head and forced herself to think about what she was going to be doing in class. Paying the cabbie she stepped out onto the cloudy, but busy Park Ave. Her job and degree came first, she’d sort Klaus out later. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this at work and kinda hurriedly since it's banging a bongo drum in my head. I will come back to edit it properly but for now it is super unedited. Anyway. I hope you like the new chapter and continue to enjoy it.

 

Enzo looked from his phone back to the beautiful girl sitting across from him at their favorite breakfast spot and sighed. “Can we rain check our date tonight?” 

“Please tell me that the treaty isn’t off,” Rebekah’s said her worry lines showing as she thought about her boyfriend’s hard work going to be wasted because of some stupid government official.

“No as far as I’m aware that is still on track. Caroline needs a place to lick her wounds and hide from your brother,” Enzo said taking a sip from his coffee as he shook his head. “Your brothers are idiots.”

Rebekah snorted at his statement and raised her latte to her boyfriends observation. Taking a sip of her latte, she bit her lip thinking about what could have been so bad that Caroline had left her apartment to slum it on Enzo’s couch. Shrugging she took a bite from her chocolate croissant and mulled over what she could do with her suddenly free night. “Do you want backup to handle the melt-down Caroline’s probably going to be having when you get home?”

“Darlin’ I love that you’ve offered, but knowing Care she’s probably going to stress clean my loft, and then eat all of the ice cream in the freezer,” Enzo said taking Bek’s hand in his and shrugging his shoulders. 

“Right, well if you change your mind, let me know. I’m excellent at Nik bashing and decoding girl talk,” Rebekah said smiling as she held his hand. She was in grad school like Caroline and worked part time at the British Consulate in NYC. 

Enzo chuckled and leaned over the table to kiss his girlfriend of eight months lightly on the lips. He thanked his stars that he’d allowed himself to be roped into Katherines wedding and had met Rebekah at the ceremony when he’d walked her down the aisle in the procession. Caroline and Bonnie had bet on how long he’d wait to ask her out after the wedding and Caroline had won by twenty minutes. 

Pulling away he checked his watch and groaned. He didn’t want to leave his girlfriend, but if he missed this meeting his treaty for the UNHRC would surely fall apart. Standing he glanced at the waitress who smiled at him and he placed a fifty on the table under his cup. It should cover the cost and tip with little problem. Rebekah laughed and stood as well. The cafe was equidistant from the UN Headquarters and the British Consulate General. 

“How about this, you talk to Klaus tomorrow and see if you can talk some sense into him,” Enzo said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and kissing her lightly on the nose, “I’ll find out tonight what he did that has her hiding at my place.”

Kissing each other one last time they separated each taking their phones to take care of their respective sides of the problem. Enzo texted Bonnie and Kat a heads up that there was trouble between Care and Klaus. Bonnie had questioned if he thought he’d need backup dealing with an angry hurt Caroline. Rebekah texted Marcel and Elijah asking if they’d have time to check in with Klaus today at all. Biting her lip she weighed calling her temperamental older brother and checking in. Deciding against it she put her phone away as she arrived at work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Care I don’t understand what’s the problem if you knew up front that he wasn’t that kind of boyfriend,” Enzo said reclining on his side of the couch listening to his best friend bitch about Klaus; after she’d paused Gone With the Wind.

“That’s not the point, I didn’t ask him to pretend to want to marry me just for a fucking apartment,” Caroline snapped looking at Enzo her eyes striking and angry as she looked at him. 

“Right, well you guys have been living together for almost half a year. Didn’t you check if you two were going to meet each other’s parents before moving in?” Enzo asked slowly, quickly backtracking and trying a new approach to help Caroline sort out what she was feeling. 

“Well we agreed we wouldn’t and then his mother demanded that he bring me to that god awful brunch at the Waldorf Hotel two months ago,” she sighed her lip trembling as she looked at Enzo who was sitting out of reach, “I thought that if I had put up with all of that abuse from not just his mother and step-father, but brother as well, that he’d recon....” 

“You thought that if you could do that for him, he’d do this for you,” Enzo said moving so that she could lean into him and let her tears fall. Wrapping his arms around her he just smoothed her hair and let her cry. Caroline clung to her best friend her anger giving way to self-doubt and sadness.

“Why aren’t I good enough?” she whimpered her face buried into his shoulder as she cried. “Why am I never the one?”

“Right, darlin’ there will be none of that kind of talk,” Enzo said shifting so she had to look at him. Cupping her face in his hands he sighed, “You are incredible and if he’s a daft enough fool to allow you to slip through his fingers, then he’s absolutely not worth crying over.” 

Caroline sniffled and nodded trying to calm her breathing long enough to agree, sadly she just cried harder. She buried her face back into his shoulder and sobbed. Enzo for his credit just took it in stride. This was still not as bad as the break up between her and Stefan back at NYU, he’d ended up needing stitches on his right fist.  

Enzo sat on the couch holding her in his arms until she cried herself to sleep. With her asleep he carefully pulled out his phone. Once he had it in front of him, he shot off a text asking Bonnie if she could grab pizza and beer from their normal spot and bring it back to his place. Once that was done he reflected over the last three hours shaking his head. He would be the first to admit that while he was not a fan of Klaus Mikaelson. That being said the idiot managed to make Caroline happier than she'd ever been before in a relationship. It was almost like with him she could allow herself to be more herself. 

He’d come home to find her curled up on the couch, Gone With the Wind. Sighing he’d grabbed a blanket from the back of the chair near the door and threw it over her. He’d gone about his apartment and changed out of his suit before chuckling lightly. Everything was in absolutely perfect presentation. She must have been here for a few hours before he’d gotten home. He’d thrown himself onto his couch willing to wait for Caroline to acknowledge his presence. After another quarter of the movie she had shifted and leaned against him. 

Then she’d opened up. Now here he was praying that Rebekah had better luck with Klaus, because at this rate it looked like Care was going to be hiding out here for a few days. If Klaus fucked this up...Enzo shook himself from that train of thought. Thinking the worst didn’t get him anywhere. Smoothing Care’s hair he leaned back into the couch and changed the movie to something else. Bonnie would be over soon and they’d get Care fed and back to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday found Rebekah standing in the center of her brothers art gallery looking for him. Enzo had called her the night before after Caroline had gone to bed, to fill her in. She was furious. Nik was such a fucking idiot. Finally, making eye contact with him through the glass windows of his office she gave a small wave. Walking over to the office she pulled the door open and slipped inside quietly as he finished up a phone call in what seemed to be Spanish. 

Sitting in one of his chairs she placed her bag on the other seat crossing her legs. While she was glad that her brother and his best friend Marcel had been successful in making their passion for Art and Business mesh coherently. Flipping through a magazine from the desk she soon grew bored. When he hung up his phone she put the magazine down. 

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you?” she asked feeling that ripping the bandaid was a better approach than anything else. 

“Excuse me?” Klaus asked looking down at his little sister who was far to at home in his office. 

“You are finally dating someone who not only finds your artistic nature attractive, your moods don’t push her away,” Rebekah said leaning forward to swipe his thermos of tea from the oak desk. 

“I am failing to see how this is any of your business,” Klaus said sitting and closing his laptop when Rebekah didn’t relent in glaring at him over his thermos. 

“Because when Care isn’t happy, Enzo isn’t happy. When Enzo isn’t happy he tends to punch things, I’d rather that my boyfriend doesn’t end up punching my favorite, most infuriating big brother,” Rebekah said finally giving her brother back his thermos. 

“She’s making a mountain out of nothing, I told her when we started dating that I’m not a meet the parents type of partner,” Klaus said leaning back in his chair and rubbing his neck. 

“Right well that is absolutely idiotic,” Rebekah bit her lip to keep from snorting. While Nik wasn’t really a warm and fuzzy person, he made an excellent first impression. “You realize that after going solo to our brothers wedding, all so that you didn’t have to introduce her, she still went head held high to brunch with Mum, Mikael and Finn. Also! She didn’t punch Mikael in the face for insinuating that she was a gold digger. She matched Mum’s passive aggressive assumptions, with grace and charm. For fuck sakes Nik she spent two hours being verbally abused by your relatives and you won’t meet her one family member?” 

Klaus felt his heart sink with each word Rebekah said and her logic was starting to prove Caroline’s point. She had been an queen among rabble handling their jabs, ribs and flat out insults with the genuine courtesy of someone who had class. In comparison his reasons for not meeting her mother were horribly inadequate. 

Sighing he rubbed his hand over his face and looked out into the Gallery where Caroline had just walked in. She was wearing her sunglasses still and she was carrying her weekend bag along with her briefcase and purse. She’d worked from Marcel’s office with the blinds, and door locked yesterday avoiding him completely. He had thought that when she came in today she’d be ready to talk to him.

“You’re leaving?” he asked his heart drumming in his ears, “because I won’t meet your mom?”

“I need some space,” she whispered her voice hoarse like she’d been crying hard. Klaus had to force himself not to reach out to her and pull her close. 

“Luv, we had a spat I’m over it,“ he said with forced amusement trying to make her laugh quoting their fight from a year ago when they’d first met and began their flirtation.

“No Klaus we didn’t have a spat, you drew a line in the sand and I’m not sure what that means for us,” She whispered looking up at him for the first time. She was crushed that he would throw something good about the beginning of their relationship in her face. “Excuse me.”

Klaus stood there in shock and a little fear as the light of the last ten months actually hurried away from him to Marcel’s office and locked the door. He looked to Marcel and Rebekah who had stood behind him watching the exchange. Both shook their heads at him as though he was the biggest fool in the world. He was starting to feel like he was. Except how could he fix it so that she’d believe he loved her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again comments and kudos make me write faster :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are Klaus and Caroline handling their relationship being thrown into question.

 

Klaus, for all his nonchalant attitude, was concerned about the fact that Caroline still hadn’t come home. Sure, the fact that they shared a home was all because he’d gone back on his other rule about relationships. When he’d heard about how she probably wouldn’t get the place without being engaged or married since the co-op board was a bunch of older couples. He’d gone with her the next time she went to visit the apartment and had implied to the interviewer while Caroline had ducked into the bathroom that he was planning on proposing soon and that she had surprised him just a week earlier by asking him to move in with him. 

In reality, she hadn’t ever commented or even hinted that he needed to do that, it had been Marcel and Elijah who made a strong case for him to. Something about how otherwise she’d find someone who was willing to plan a future with her. It wasn’t that Klaus didn’t see a future with Caroline, honestly it was a dream he had often enough. No, he just didn’t imagine he’d live long enough to have that dream. 

Unlike Cami, Aurora or even Hayley, Caroline wasn’t bothered by his conviction of a no planning relationship. Not once when she talked about how much she liked the apartment and how great her desire for it had she pointed out how great them living together could be. He had commented on it to Elijah, Marcel, and Enzo at their weekly poker night when his brother and best friend had started making all of these points about stepping this relationship up. Caroline had respected his limits in the relationship, yet he’d broken his rule himself. 

“You should probably start painting if you want the gallery to stay open,” Marcel’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

“No shit Sherlock,” Klaus bit out, flicking paint at the blank canvas and groaned, “I can’t paint for shit lately.” 

“Maybe you need to right your life before your mind will let you paint,” Marcel quipped, walking over to sit in his office chair and watched his best friend paint. Klaus flipped Marcel off and ground his teeth. He could hear Marcel laughing, “Woah someone’s grumpy.”

“If she’d just talk with me, then we’d work it out but she won’t answer my calls or my texts. If not for you and Enzo, I wouldn’t even know she was okay,” Klaus turned to look at his best friend his eyes dark against his pale face. 

“You’ve been taking your meds right?” Marcel asked, looking at his best friend, his face concerned as he took in Klaus’ appearance. The blonde looked haggard and tired. Marcel stood up and walked over to Klaus, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You should talk to her, she’s seen your fits and the pain that your joints cause you. I know you’re a surly angry artist who doesn’t need anyone, but maybe you should be honest with her about everything.”

“Seriously, that’s your advice, tell her I don’t want to meet her mom because I’m scared that my aorta is going to rupture suddenly, leaving her with a massive hole in her life?” Klaus glared at his best friend. Between being the literal love child between his mother and the farm hand, as well as having Marfan syndrome, circumstances had led to Klaus being a very closed off and private individual. His step-father and his mother had written him off as a nuisance and burden early on. 

“Well, it’s not as crazy an idea than just pushing her away and hoping she breaks up with you before you get too attached. Also she deserves more than that, Klaus. Caroline has had a rough life. Her dad was absent, and when around furious she wasn’t what he wanted. Her mom’s battling cancer and she can’t gain her dream if she’s back there taking care of her,” Marcel said slowly, looking at his grumpy best friend. “She deserves the truth about why you don’t want to meet her mom.”

“When the fuck did you become so logical?” Klaus grumbled pulling away from Marcel’s hand and falling into his office chair, annoyed that he hadn’t locked the door. 

“Well, Gia and the girls have mellowed my outlandish nature,” Marcel said, mentioning his wife and two children. 

“Doesn’t mean I want you to be right,” Klaus groaned, rubbing his face he sat up and looked at the clock on his desk. It was twenty minutes after the time Caroline normally started in the afternoon. “Did Caroline arrive yet for work?”

Marcel looked at him confused and then bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Klaus, you do know that she took Wednesday off to pack for her trip home, and I think she’s planning on leaving tomorrow for the rest of the week.” 

“Wait what?” Klaus sat up looking at his business partner and friend in shock. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I sent you the updated schedule last night after I went home,” Marcel said confused, Klaus was diligent about checking his email. “She’s really got you in knots.”

“Laugh it up Gerard, we’ll see how funny you find this when I can’t draw, paint or sketch to fulfill commissions,” Klaus sneered, his eyes narrowing at his business partner. 

“Oh that is a sobering thought, oh no whatever will Hybrid Gallery do?” Marcel said, slapping his hand to his cheek in mock horror. Walking over to the door he pulled it open before he paused to look at his friend. “Fix things with your girl Mikaelson.” 

“If only it were that simple,” Klaus mussed rubbing his face and getting up to try and focus on the canvas in front of him. 

 

“So you’re just going to run away? The Care I know wouldn’t just run away,” Bonnie said, staring at her best friend who was frantically packing while her boyfriend was away at work. As Bonnie chewed on her red vine she rolled over onto her back now watching the blonde from a new angle. 

“I’m not running, I have a planned trip to visit my mother. One he has decided he doesn’t need to join me on,” Caroline said, rolling her shoulders as she finished throwing her clothes into her suitcase. Leaning back till she hit the doorframe she slid down and plopped herself down on the floor of her bedroom. She looked around their bedroom trying to be strong, “If we break up, he’s going to have to buy me out of my half of the apartment.”

“Damn that’s cold Care,” Bonnie said, a smile on her lips as she looked at her best friend who was clearly hurting. “I thought you were comfortable with him not being a long term plan for the future kind of guy?”

“I was-I am,” she covered her face with her hands, “I am comfortable with it, I just hate that I couldn’t say no to his family, yet he’s perfectly willing to say no to mine.”

“You have every right to be mad that he’d pull shit like this but is it really worth breaking up over?” Bonnie asked looking at her best friend who had stuck out much worse relationships for less worthy men before. “Klaus loves you, that is clear to anyone who talks to him or looks at the art he’s been producing these last few months.”

“Well he has an absolutely horrible way of showing it,” Caroline groaned, and glared at the wall, “why did he have to fall back on this sticking point?”

“Because he’s scared and a fool?” Bonnie asked tossing the package of red vines at her best friend who caught them haphazardly a few falling onto the floor of the apartment. 

“What would you do?” Caroline asked, ripping apart a red vine with her teeth. 

“I wouldn’t hide from him, I’d try and talk to him,” Bonnie said, after a moment of deliberation on how best to approach Caroline’s fragile heart. 

“I’m not hiding, I’m just scared that he’ll confirm that he views this relationship as a placeholder for something better,” Caroline paused, as she chewed on her red vine and looked at her suitcase next to her, “Bonnie what if he doesn’t feel for me what I feel for him?”

“Then you’ll get through it, just like you got over Tyler and Stefan and Jessie,” Bonnie said, before she moved over to her friend on the floor and sat down next to her. 

“This feels different,” Caroline mumbled, leaning her head against Bonnie’s shoulder. 

“Then you owe it to yourself to fight for it,” Bonnie said, wrapping an arm around her best friend and smoothing her hair. “You’ve always been your biggest champion, don’t stop now.”

“I haven’t ever wanted someone to pick me as much as I want him too,” Caroline sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “I hate that he makes me feel like this.”

Bonnie just continued to hold her best friend and just be an anchor for her. Caroline had spent every moment not at work or at class venting, screaming, and crying about the possible end of the relationship. As Caroline sniffled and calmed down they heard the floor creak in the living room. Sitting up straight Caroline and Bonnie turned to the bedroom door as the handle started to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again tell me what you liked, didn't like and anything else. Also Kudos help..

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter to a new fic that I've had rolling around in my head. Comment and kudos make me write faster....


End file.
